This Mysterious Man
by EvanescentWave
Summary: Draco wakes up with a hang-over, but feeling pretty good  after a night of fantastic sex. But not entirely sure who the mysterious man was, he is then greatly surprised when he finds Harry Potter in his bed. Naked. Slash, and a bit of sexual content.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of this; all I do is borrow characters and use them for my own entertainment, and creative outlet.

Self checked.

Warning: Contains mature content, involving slash, mild sexual scenes, and some...colourful language. Sorry if it offends anyone!

This Mysterious Man

Merlin, this is a beast of a hang-over. Draco thought to himself, but he still felt pretty good, like; like the morning after an excellent round of sex. Draco was all warm, and naked. He could feel his bed partner pressed up against his back, warm puffs of breath blew against the back of his neck, it tickled. It would be perfect morning in bed if it wasn't for the killer headache and nausea he was suffering from. Sighing, he slowly removed the warm arms from around his waist, and careful not to wake him, he slid out of bed slowly trying not to make any sudden movement, in fear that it might set off a huge bang in his head that was already banging.

A small chink of light came through the gap in the curtains, Draco could see that he wasn't in a bedroom he recognised, and he'd been in a fare few, he had to admit smirking to himself. He made the way slowly over to the door opposite his bed, man his butt hurt, wait. What? _His _arse hurt? He let this guy fuck _him_, well at least this guy was huge, and so worthy. Draco smirked to himself, again.

Draco opened the bathroom door, and as he closed it he turned around to look at his bed partner, Draco couldn't see his face, it was far to buried in the pillow, but the Duvet was low riding on the young man's hips, allowing Draco to see his incredibly tanned and muscled upper half. Oh yes, Draco thought to himself, I got fucked by that muscle.

Since Draco was already naked, he just went straight for the showers as quickly as his pounding head would allow. As soon as the first drops of water hit his head he sighed in contentment. The warm water relaxed and soothed his sore muscles. Memories from the previous night started coming back to him, images of a faceless dark headed young man staring at him from across the room, while everyone else danced. Flashes of tanned flesh, and hot kisses. Who could it have been? Draco questioned himself.

Turning the water off, Draco stepped out of the shower started towelling himself dry while he walked over to the mirror. Draco saw that he had multiple love bites and a fare few scratches along his torso and back. Must have been some wild New Year's party followed by rough sex, Draco's favourite. He really did hit the jackpot last night he thought to himself.

Draco heard movement from the bedroom, so he tied his towel around his waist (not that there was much need for modesty) and walked into the bedroom to see exactly who this mystery man was. What he saw took him completely by surprise. Sitting up in bed and stretching like a cat, was none other than Harry Potter. Potter must have heard him gasp, as his head snapped in his direction.

'FUCK', they both shouted at each other as the same time.

'Seriously?' Potter shouted, 'please tell me we just passed out drunk together?'

'Well, if I'm going by the pain I'm suffering from, in the arse department, I think I'll be making a fairly good assumption that you fucked me with your ridiculously large cock, which you were most probably thinking with when you decided to seduce a drunk.' Draco was bordering on hysterical at this point, and clenching his fists to prevent himself from taking a swing and knocking himself out.

'If anyone was doing the seducing, it would be you, after all everyone knows you're the Slytherin slut, known for 'slithering in' anything that'll stand still long enough.' Potter shouted back, and grabbing the sheets to hide himself as he stood up and came round to stand right in front of Draco, who was outraged.

'They call me what? I think that's taking it a bit far, I do have standards after all'.

'Oh yeah and what are they? That they have to be over the age of...13?'

'No, they have to be male for starters, so that's getting rid of around fifty percent of my options, then of course you take away the ugly people, then I'm not actually left with that many options at all.'

A mischievous smile made its way over Potter's face, creepily similar to that of a Slytherin's expression, Draco was worried.

'Oh, really?' Potter questioned. 'So you think I'm good looking then?' he was getting closer. Ah shit Draco thought, Potters stupid green eyes looked eerily bright and awake, compared to his ridiculously bad bed hair, which just made Potter look...dare he say it? Cute.

'Well...err, you're not exactly...ugly'. Draco stammered.

'And, I quote have a 'ridiculously large cock'?

'I was exaggerating, not used to bottoming, so of course it hurts!' Draco defended.

'I don't think so'. Draco couldn't believe it when bloody Potter, had the nerve to lean forwards and kiss him, preparing to pull away, Draco was angered at himself to realise that he actually enjoyed the feel of Potters soft lips against his own. The way he brought his arms around his waist and tugged him forwards against that lovely warm and naked che - ! Draco abruptly cut off his chain of thought and pulled away.

'Merlin, why did you have to do that!' Draco demanded.

'Why not?'

'Why not? Why not? Because! I'm pretty sure that people saw us yesterday. At the Christmas party. Together. But at least then we had an excuse, we were drunk after all. But if we start canoodling about now, we don't have that excuse.'

'I don't care if people see us together, if I like kissing you, then I'm not going to pay any attention to what they say'.

Draco had his mouth wide open in shock.

'Seriously?' Draco had sort of liked, Har-Potter! For quite a while, but he didn't think anything would come from it.

'Okay,' he said, his voice strong 'take a shower, then we can go down to the Great Hall, together and see how everyone reacts'.

Harry nodded, and quirked an eyebrow, and dropped the sheet around his waist.

'Joining me?'

Draco spluttered for a bit, but then followed the naked Harry back into the bathroom. Grinning, not that anyone saw him doing such a preposterous thing.

...

Draco thought it was safe to say, that that was the best shower he ever had ever had the pleasure of experiencing. Dear Merlin was Harry's cock fantastic. Shower sex really was amazing, tricky; but amazing once you got the position right.

Draco was nervous; excited but nervous that Harry will see how badly people react to them being sort of together, and do a runner. But then again, Harry was the epitome of all things good and moral, so surely he wouldn't even consider doing such a potentially hurtful thing to him. Well, he'd soon see, as the Great Hall doors were right in front. He could hear people on the other side. Draco was starving, it was lunch and they had slept late and so missed breakfast. Glancing towards Harry who stood to his right he smiled. He assumed it must have looked genuine as Harry smiled back and grabbed his hand.

'Come on; let's give our fellow class mates a surprise'. Draco smirked and pushed open the heavy doors.

Everyone fell silent, even the teachers. Harry leaned closer to Draco and whispered.

'Where do you want to sit?'

'Your table's fine'.

They took their time in walking their way over to the Gryffindor table, laughing inwardly and everyone's head's followed them. Draco was amused to see Weasley's and Granger's mouths were literally hanging wide open. They eyes wide in shock. It was almost comical. He and Harry sat down in the space opposite them. This time, Draco leant over to Harry and whispered.

'I don't think they quite understand what we're doing, want to give them a morning shock to the system' He smirked.

Harry at first looked surprised, but then he to smirked, and nodded.

They lent forwards at the same time. Draco caught the fresh smell of the shampoo they used in the shower as he got closer, then paused just before their lips touched. Green met Silver. Harry's nose touched his and they both closed the remaining distance, he was so intoxicated by Harry, he didn't hear everyone in the hall gasp in surprise. The mere brush of the lips soon deepened. Draco brought his hand up to cup Harry's face to pull his mouth closer, his tongue going deeper and he sunk into the sensuousness of Harry pleasantly soft lips. Harry managed to pull Draco's torso, so they were pressed up against each other's warm body. Draco wanted to go right back to their secret room and get fucked all over again, but instead he drew slowly and unwillingly away from Harry's luscious lips. And just rested his forehead up against Harry's, then finally drew completely back.

Both he and Harry grinned at each other when they saw the state everyone in the hall was in. The Slytherin's looked ready to kill; The Hufflepuff's looked like they had been watching some soppy love show (which it kind of was), the Ravenclaw's looked fascinated; and then finally the Gryffindor's just looked plain confused by in all. Weirdly, some even looked a bit, err, hot under the collar so to speak...

Finally, Hermione seemed to break the trance.

'_That_, was hot'. She blurted but then realised what she said, and blushed, but that seemed to be an invitation for everyone else to speak, and suddenly the hall erupted with noise. Ron turned his scandalised red face to Hermione.

'What?' He screeched.

Hermione just muttered something about thinking before she opened her mouth in the future.

Draco looked towards Harry, who smiled at him invitingly.

'That was fun, now hurry up and eat so we can go fuck,' he said very matter of fact, making Harry snort, and various people who had heard, blush.

Oh, life was good, he thought as he proceeded to watch Harry shove his breakfast down his mouth so fast, he was surprised he didn't choke.

Reviews appreciated.

Thank you for reading!

This short fiction, I thought I could perhaps make much longer, for instance; writing the actually party, the drunken sex, this chapter, then a bit more about how their relashionship develops. What do you think?


End file.
